Monty
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: After "The sawmill, the spider, and his sweetheart." Life moves forward, they get a wave from Monty, and they get to pit two old west-style gangs against each other.
1. Chapter 1

She ran her soft hand down his chest before gently planting a trail of kisses up to his neck.

"You're gonna kill me," he muttered while his eyes were still shut.

She laughed and kept kissing his neck and then down his jaw.

"I'm too old for another round. I need sleep," he grumbled.

"You're not old, you're _refined_."

She lightly hand her finger across a crease on his forehead before tracing the lines around his mouth with her own. He pulled her into a bear hug.

"We've got a three month old to watch tomorrow, I conjure we'll need our rest…" he breathed into her hair.

"I guess you're right."

He was ready to attempt to go back to sleep, but she spoke again.

"It's too bad though. I was in the mood for that thing-"

He opened his eyes. "You mean-"

"Yes. Oh well."

She laughed at the thoughts running through his mind and then gave him a kiss goodnight.

"Gorramit, you _are_ gonna kill me!"

"Goodnight Mal."

"Goodnight darlin'."

They both fell into a restful sleep. The alarm woke them up some hours later. River shut it off and got out of bed to get ready for the day. She started humming which woke Mal up. He smiled and then hopped out of bed awkwardly. She laughed as he caught himself tenuously on the ladder.

"You have no grace," she snickered.

"That's why I got _you_. The way I see it, I don't got grace or brains and I ain't much to look at but you do and are so it evens out."

"I have a problem with your logic."

"You do?"

"You are something to look at and you do have brains. I don't dispute the grace part though."

He laughed. "Thanks…I think…"

She gave him a kiss before getting onto the ladder. "Don't mention it."

He smiled at her and then got dressed. He made sure to slip the box into his pocket, but avoid thinking about it. He didn't want his reader figuring out his plans. This had to be a surprise.

He emerged in the kitchen moments later. Kaylee was sitting at the table with Ricky. She was tired, but glowing. Simon was standing by the coffee looking dead or at least close to it. River sat beside Kaylee and said hello to her nephew while Mal made his way over to the counter.

"Rough night?" Mal asked.

"Yes…he has Kaylee's energy…" Simon said with a faint smile and a look towards his wife and son. "Mal, thank you for looking after Ricky today."

"Don't mention it. Have fun planet-side."

"We will."

They looked over at Kaylee, River, and Ricky. They were laughing.

"So, are you enjoyin' bein' a daddy?" Mal asked.

"Yes. It's different than I expected it to be, but in the best way possible."

"How's it different?"

"I have never felt so much love in my entire life. It's beyond anything I could fathom before."

"That's somethin'…" Mal smiled.

"It is."

Mal decided to go join the girls. He lightly kissed River on the forehead before sitting next to her.

"Ricky, you get to spend the day with your Aunt River and Uncle Mal! Ain't that shiny?" Kaylee asked her son. He seemed to smile in response.

Jayne came bounding in.

"Heya squirt," he grunted as he went for the coffee.

"Um, Mal…could you keep my son _away_ from Jayne?" Simon asked.

Jayne scowled and plopped down at the table with a thud.

"Don't worry that smart head of yers, Doc. I'm takin' Zoe planet-side for some drinkin' and gamblin'."

"Bring my first mate back in one piece, a mostly _sober_ piece. Okay?" Mal asked.

"Aw Mal! Yer takin' away all the gorram fun!"

"Speakin' of Zo, where is she?" Mal asked.

"Fell asleep on the bridge," River stated.

"Why would Zoe want to spend the day with _you_?" Simon asked with emphasis.

"Why _wouldn't_ she?"

"Well, you're a-"

"Simon! Don't be mean in front of Ricky!" Kaylee snapped.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Simon sighed as he kissed Ricky on the top of the head.

Zoe came in looking sleep deprived. She went straight for the coffee.

"I hear you're spendin' a day out planet-side with Jayne," Mal commented.

"I figured _why the hell not there will be drinkin'_,Sir."

"Hell yes," Jayne agreed. "Let's get goin'! I wanna get shootin' so we can hurry up to the drinkin' part."

"I have to get cleaned up first. Then we can."

"Get cleanin' then!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and headed off towards her bunk.

"Don't come back too wasted!" Mal called after her.

She acknowledged him with a hand motion that resembled a wave and then vanished into her bunk.

"We should get going too," Simon agreed.

"Mommy's gonna miss you! Be shiny. Don't give your Aunt River and Uncle Mal a hard time. Mommy and Daddy love you!" she kissed him on the forehead and handed him to Simon.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Simon smiled as he placed another kiss on his forehead before handing him to River.

"That isn't fair, Simon. Ricky won't be able to do _anything_ fun under that rule!" River teased.

"You are such a brat!"

River just smiled slyly at him. He rolled his eyes with a faint smirk. He took Kaylee's hand.

"Bye River! Bye Cap'in! Thank you!"

Kaylee stopped to give Mal a kiss on the cheek. River glared at her.

"Have fun, mei mei…" Mal said happily.

"Have fun Kaylee, with _your husband_."

"What's that s'pposed to mean?" Kaylee asked.

"Just reminding you that you're married."

"She's jealous," Mal laughed.

"Shut up," River shot back.

"Make me."

She leaned in and kissed him effectively shutting him up. Simon rushed over and playfully covered Ricky's eyes.

"Don't watch! You're too young!"

River punched Simon in the arm. He laughed. "Goodbye, River. Keep it innocent around my son please."

He half hugged her and then followed Kaylee towards the cargo bay.

"Hear that darlin'? _Innocent_."

"Since when can you two be innocent?" Jayne snorted.

River and Mal turned their attention to him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Luckily Zoe arrived.

"We gotta go. Bye," Jayne muttered as he made his quick exit.

"What got into him?" Zoe asked.

"Just go…" Mal sighed.

Zoe didn't ask and followed after him.

"So…" he grinned.

"So…" she replied.

They smiled and went in for another kiss when Ricky started crying.

"Ricky needs to be changed," River looked at Mal wickedly. "Would you like to?"

"I…" he stopped and searched her eyes. It was a challenge. "Okay."

He took Ricky down to Simon and Kaylee's bunk with River. She showed him how to change a diaper, after which he felt like vomiting. River laughed at him and then sat down on a rocker with Ricky in her arms.

Mal leaned against the bulkhead and watched her rock for a moment or two. She was a natural. He could tell that she was completely in love with her little nephew. He swallowed hard and tried to avoid thinking about it directly as he gripped the box in his pocket.

"Do you want kids one day?" he began. She looked up and grinned. It was grin that lit up the room.

"Three."

"Three?"

"Two girls and a boy."

"Now would you mind if these little ones of yours had DNA that was half mine?"

"Not at all," she beamed.

"See, I conjure if we're gonna have three kids…" she tried to read him, but his mind was unusually hard to read. "There's somethin' we have to do first."

"Oh?"

"Mhm."

"What might this 'something' be?"

"We'd have to make this all official like. That is, if…" he sank to his knees in front of the rocker. "If'n you'd be willin' to be married to a mean old man like myself."

She couldn't breathe or think. She could only smile.

"So, will you marry me?"

He pulled the box out with a pretty ring inside. She nodded with a breathless, "Yes."

He broke out into his idiot grin and kissed her. Ricky started squirming as if to say _"Remember me?"_

"I think he's a mite jealous," Mal mused.

"I think so."

River got up and put him in his crib. Her dress accidently brushed against Mal as she went. After she put Ricky in his crib she sank beside Mal and pulled him into a deeper kiss. After they broke apart he slid it onto her finger and she smiled again.

"I love you, Malcolm Reynolds…" she said with happy tears in her eyes.

"I love you too."

They kissed again. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him towards her.

"Remember the part 'bout keepin' it innocent 'round your nephew?" he whispered onto her lips.

"I could care less right now. I'm getting married," she laughed as she kissed him again. "To you…" she added in a whisper.

He grinned handsomely and wrapped his arms around her. "I feel the same, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you thinkin' 'bout, darlin'?" he whispered with his lips pressed to her cheek.

She leaned back against him a bit more with a contented sigh. He let his arms hung loosely around her as she placed her head against his shoulder and neck. "Well," she began just as quietly. Ricky had just gone down for his nap and they didn't want to wake him.

"I'm thinking about the future."

"That's a big thing to think on."

"It is. I'm also thinking about how amazing this ring looks on my finger."

"I agree," he chuckled.

"I wonder what Simon will say…" River said with a devious grin.

"I hope his fist stays out of it."

She laughed. "I don't think he'll punch you, but I don't know what he'll do. I have an idea about the others, but not Simon."

"We'll cross that shaky bridge when we get to it."

"He won't hit you. Well, he might be upset. Especially when you tell him he's not going to be your best man. He'll take it personally since you were his…"

"Well it ain't! I like him and all, but Zoe has to be the one to stand next to me. Maybe he could too-"

"No, he has to be the one to walk me down the isle! He'll get over it."

"I hope my face will! For a little guy, he has a good right hook."

She giggled and kissed his neck. "I won't let him hit you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They were about to kiss when they heard a thud followed by loud laughter. Ricky woke up and started to cry. Mal sighed and was the first to go over to Ricky. He scooped him up.

"Hey little man, it's okay."

River smiled and then took the baby from him. "Go find out who ruined the moment."

"I'll give them a captainy thrashin'."

He kissed her forehead and then waved to Ricky before emerging from Simon and Kaylee's bunk.

Jayne was flat on his back and Zoe was hovering over him trying to help him up.

"What is goin' on?" Mal asked.

Zoe almost had Jayne up, but he fell again. They both laughed.

"You're both drunk and it's barely past sixteen-hundred," he said, half annoyed and half amazed.

"Sir, I don't get drunk."

"You seem drunk to me."

"Slightly buzzed…maybe. Jayne, he's _drunk_."

Jayne laughed. Zoe joined in.

"You woke up Ricky! We had him down for his nap!"

"Serry…sarry…_sorry_…" Jayne slurred.

Mal helped him up and over to one of the chairs at the table. He patted Mal on the arm.

"Did I ever tell ya that I really really love ya. Yer like a," hiccup, "Brother to me."

Drunk Jayne was very loving. Usually Mal was with him as Drunk Mal, so he didn't have to deal with Drunk Jayne. But now he was Sober Mal and stuck with a "buzzed" first mate and a drunk mercenary.

"Uh, thanks Jayne. I'm gonna get you some coffee."

Zoe sat down at the table with Jayne.

"Zo, I love ya too. I really really do."

He patted her arm.

"That's nice," she said as she patted his hand.

"And yer sex…sexay…"

"I could hurt you."

"Not sexay like Crazy Moonbrain is sexay. That's diffarent."

Mal set the mug in front of him with an evil stare.

"But yer still gorram sexay, Zo. I, I'm jus' sayin'. Did I say that I love ya yet?"

"You did."

"Well I do. I love ya too, Mal."

"Okay, drink that down and then you're goin' to your bunk…" Mal said while rubbing his aching head.

River entered with the baby monitor in her hand. "I got Ricky back to sleep."

"Hey, Crazy, I wanna say that I love ya. I really really do."

"Thank you, Jayne. I love you too," she turned to Mal and mouthed, "He's so drunk!" He nodded.

"'N yer sexay. Like dangarous sexay. Exsotical sexay. I love ya."

"Okay, to your bunk it is!" Mal exclaimed as he helped him up.

"I can walk! I ain't a babay!"

Mal let Jayne take a few steps. He staggered towards his bunk and fell down. Ricky's crying came through the monitor. River groaned and went towards Simon and Kaylee's bunk. She stepped over Jayne and got on the ladder.

Mal sighed and helped Jayne up. After some difficulty, he managed to get Jayne into his bunk. He gave Mal a hug complete with tears, "I…love…ya…forever…"

"Uh…thanks?"

Jayne wiped his nose on his sleeve and then collapsed onto his bed.

"Don't come out until you're sober," Mal called behind him.

Zoe was still at the table sipping on the cup of coffee Mal set down for Jayne.

"Sorry, Sir. We got a little outta hand."

"That's okay, Zo."

A wave alert sounded. Mal walked to the bridge wondering who it could possibly be. He was relieved to see Monty on the screen.

"Mal! You no good scoundrel!"

"Monty! How have you been?"

"Good, good. Grew my soup-catcher back!"

"I see that!"

"How have you been?"

"Great. So, what occasions this wave?"

"I need some help. I was thinkin' that you might be able to assist me on this job. The pay ain't too good, but it's fer a good cause."

"Speak your piece and I'll see what I can do."

"My old war buddy, Greg, has a sick wife. He needs some medicine, but they don't got any on their planet. He needs me to steal some for him. There's pay, but I don't think I got the man power or the brains that this job needs. I conjured that you got the brains and a few extra hands to help out. 'Sides, it's for a fellow Browncoat."

"We've stolen medicine before. I might be able to help. I need details."

"I'm on Athens. If you can meet up with me here we can get a plan together."

"We're a few days out, but I think we can drop by. It ain't like we got any work or anything. 'Sides, for fellow Browncoats it's not a problem."

"Bless you Mal! I'm stayin' with Greg. He ain't hard to find. Just start askin' 'round. The folks'll point you in the right direction."

"Will do. See you soon."

He cut the wave and set the course. He heard Ricky's crying before they even got near the bridge. He got up and walked out into the corridor where River was trying to calm him.

"Problems?" Mal asked with a smile.

"He's being difficult. He won't go back down for his nap!"

"I conjure he's slept long enough."

He took Ricky from River and set him against his shoulder while moving his hand up and down his back. He quieted down after a minute or so.

"Maybe he just missed you," River smiled.

"Did you miss me, little guy? You know, I'm gonna be your uncle officially one of these days. What do you think about that?" Ricky giggled and kicked his legs while attempting to grab Mal's nose.

River lit up and they took Ricky for a walk around the ship. It seemed to have the same calming effect on him that it did on his Aunt River and Uncle Mal.

Simon and Kaylee came back to the ship earlier than expected.

"What are you two doin' back so ruttin' early?" Mal asked while balancing Ricky on his shoulder. Kaylee promptly scooped him up and Simon embraced them both.

"We missed him, Cap'in!" Kaylee explained.

"He was a mite fussy about his nap. River had a heck of a time gettin' him down."

"Well, he's in one piece. I'd say that you did a good job," Simon joked.

They all gathered around for dinner. Jayne slowly appeared out of his bunk, slightly drunk but more sober than before. Zoe's buzz was gone as well.

"Monty dropped me a wave. He needs help with a job. An old war buddy of his named Greg has a sick wife and needs some medicine to be stolen. Since we've done this 'fore and it's for a good cause, I said we'd do it. We're on our way to meet him at Athens to get a plan."

"Are we gettin' paid?" Jayne grumbled.

"Yes."

"I'm in. 'Sides it's a good thing, 'cause yer a good…people."

"Thanks Jayne."

"Don't men…ment…forget it."

"There's one more thing," Mal began while looking over at River. She smiled encouragingly. He cleared his throat and moved as far away from Simon as possible without arousing suspicion.

"River and I are-" he paused.

"Engaged," she finished for him while showing off the ring.

Kaylee squealed, Simon glared and then turned his attention to his son, Zoe raised her eyebrows, and Jayne leered.

"THIS IS SO SHINY! CONGRATS CAP'IN!"

Kaylee got up and hugged them both.

"Congratulations, Sir."

"Thanks, Zo."

"Congrats Mal 'n Crazy," Jayne toasted with a mug of what they hoped was water.

Everyone's attention fell on the silent Simon.

"I'm happy for you mei mei," he said softly while giving Mal a look that said, _"I know over one-hundred ways to kill you with a spoon, so don't hurt her." _

Mal nodded to let him know that he got the message.

"So when's the weddin'? Where?" Kaylee questioned.

Mal and River looked at each other with a shrug.

"We have to get to plannin' and findin' you a dress and oh there's so much to do!" Kaylee continued. "Let's talk _right now_."

River was about to protest, but Kaylee grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away towards the engine room after kissing Ricky. Mal watched them walk away while shaking his head with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived on Athens a few days later. All Mal had to do was ask a man mending a fence where Greg lived and he pointed him in the right direction with the tip of his hat.

"MAL!" Monty shouted as he darted out of the quaint farmhouse.

In typical Monty fashion, he gave Mal a hug and lifted him off of the ground in the process.

"Come on in and meet Greg 'n his wife!"

Monty led him into the pleasant little house. A wiry man with a short, brown jacket was standing over a pot in what looked like a kitchen.

"Hey Greg, this is Malcolm Reynolds. Mal, this is Greg."

Greg turned around with a sad smile and shook Mal's hand firmly. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir. I'm just sad it had to be under these circumstances."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"I've heard lots 'bout you. It's nice to put a face with the name."

"Whatever you heard 'bout me is probably true."

They shared a laugh. There was something about being a solider. War created a bond that no one else could really understand unless they were in it too. Needless to say, Greg and Mal had already developed a mutual respect and liking for one another.

"Where's Zoe? Ain't she still runnin' with you?" Monty asked.

"She is. She's back on my boat with my crew."

"Greg, why don't we introduce Mal and Karen?"

"I think she'd like that. Let me get her soup ready," Greg turned and filled a wooden bowl for his wife before leading them down a narrow hallway to the back bedroom.

"Honey, we have some company. This is Malcolm Reynolds. He's an old war buddy of Monty's."

A weak and pale woman with reddish hair sat up a bit in bed with a sunny smile.

"Hi there. I'm Karen. Welcome to our home. Would you like anything? I'm sure Greg could fetch you some water or somethin' to eat."

"No, that's fine ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He extended his hand which she lightly shook. "Don't call me ma'am. You make me feel old and proper. Please call me Karen."

"I will."

"So what brings you down to this part of the 'verse?" Karen asked sweetly.

"Monty actually."

"That's lovely. Browncoats have to stick together. People keep sayin' the war's over, but that don't mean that bonds have to end 'cause of it. I met Greg durin' the war. I was nurse in a hospital. He was beat all to hell. I fixed him up, right as rain. We were married just a year later."

"I wouldn't say 'to hell' though," Greg grinned.

"Oh I would. He fell down after a missile hit. Fell on some rubble and then got attacked while he was down. Those cow-tippin' yellow-bellied Alliance men are somethin' else! Think they run the place. Think they run us."

"I conjure they do," Mal smiled.

"Here's some supper, Karen. I think you should get some rest now. Don't want you over exertin' nothin'," Greg said with a sigh.

"Nonsense, we have company!" Karen shot back.

"Your husband's right," Monty chimed in.

"Gangin' up on someone ain't polite, but I wouldn't want to start any unpleasantness in front of a guest. It was awful nice meetin' you, Malcolm. Can I call you Malcolm?"

"You may. It was nice meetin' you as well."

She gave him another one of her sunny smiles before Greg led them down the hall and back to the kitchen where they sat down at the table.

"Karen and I have been together now for seven years. Can't imagine my life without her in it, and that's startin' to look like a possibility. She's got this disease where she's got toxins in her blood. Started a few years back. It's got somethin' to do with a planet she worked on durin' the war. Altered her marrow. We were livin' on a core planet so we had hospitals, but I got into some trouble with the Alliance and we had to move. Our supplies ran out and we can't find any more. If she don't get the medicine in the next few weeks, she's gonna…you know…" Greg choked out the last part. Any doubts Mal had about helping were long gone.

"I'm here to help. Monty and I'll get you the medicine she needs, don't you worry."

"You will?" Greg asked hopefully.

"We will."

"Thank you so much! I have money, it ain't a lot but it's somethin' for your troubles."

"It ain't no trouble. A lady as special as she is deserves it," Monty nodded.

"I agree," Mal smiled.

"I gave Monty all the information I got on the medicine and where you can find it."

"We'll get to work on a plan and get outta your hair so you can tend to your wife," Monty said.

"God bless you!" Greg exclaimed as he shook both of their hands roughly. Normally Mal would have scoffed, but for some reason he didn't.

They left the house and started walking.

"We'll go back to my ship and start plannin' this thing," Mal sighed.

"Anything new happenin' in your life?" Monty asked on the way there.

"My mechanic married my medic and they've got a baby boy livin' on my boat. And I'm engaged."

"WHAT? CONGRATULATIONS!" Monty laughed as he slapped him hard on the back. "Wait," he paused. "Ain't you married to Bridget or whatever the hell her name was?"

"No, turns out she was married to someone else."

"Gorram."

"I know. Her name was _Yolanda _then."

"Yolanda?"

They both laughed.

"Tell me 'bout this fiancée of yours. I though you was always gonna be a bachelor."

"Me too. Well, her name is River. We've been together for about ten months now."

He let out a low whistle. "When's the weddin'?"

"Don't know yet. We've only been engaged for a few days."

"I'm invited, right?"

"Of course!"

"Wave me and I'll drop in."

They reached the ship. Jayne was in the cargo bay working out when they entered.

"Monty, this is Jayne Cobb."

They shook hands with a grunt and then continued towards the kitchen.

"Everyone to the kitchen," Mal called over the comm.

Kaylee emerged from the engine room as they arrived followed by Simon and Ricky.

"Monty this is Simon, Kaylee, and Patrick Tam."

They talked amongst themselves for a bit before Zoe came in.

"Zoe! How are you?" Monty asked while pulling her into a hug.

"Good. How are you?"

"Good! Good! You're still as pretty as I remember."

"You're still as flirtatious as I remember."

"A man has to try."

River was the last to arrive.

"Monty this is River."

"Damn Mal! You forgot to tell me that she was beautiful!"

"Did he?" River asked with raised eyebrows.

Mal stuttered for a moment while Monty took her hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure," Monty winked. Mal pulled her towards him while she laughed.

"He's jealous," she smirked.

"Protective! I don't trust this guy with women, 'specially the woman I'm gonna marry!" Mal defended.

"Oh come on Mal!"

"No! Remember that one night before we shipped out-"

"Hey! I was drunk! That don't count!"

They laughed and made a few more jabs at each other before everyone gathered around and the mood changed from playful to serious.

"What exactly is wrong with her?" Simon asked as the wheels in his doctor's mind started turning.

"She was stationed on a certain planet durin' the war and it altered her marrow. Somethin' to do with the environment and what not. So now she's got toxins bein' released in her blood. There's meds for it, but they ran out and can't get any more. That's where we come in," Monty explained.

"We've stolen medicine before. This shouldn't be too difficult," Simon offered.

"The Mather Gang ain't easy to rip off. Is that who you stole from' fore?" Monty asked.

"You failed to mention to me that we're gonna be stealin' from _a gang_, Monty!" Mal cried.

"I assumed you'd know! There ain't no hospitals 'round here and the ones that are close need the medicine! The Mather Gang has 'nough to last Karen 'n Greg two years. She only needs treatments every month and they're small at that."

Mal rubbed his forehead. "Mather Gang? They ain't the boys that robbed all of those trains and shot out that bar near Las Vega?"

"They are. So what?"

"Monty, I have a crew to think on. One of them is a three month old baby! I can't go pickin' fights with big-time-blood-thirsty hundans like the Mather Gang!"

"Relax!"

"Relax? _Relax?_ How in the hell am I s'pposed to relax? I told Greg I was gonna help and I'm a man that keeps his word. I have to help and that means crossin' a gang and puttin' my crew in potential danger!"

"But you're smart! You'll come up with somethin' no problem!"

"He's right. We can come up with something. They need our help and that medicine. I'm confident that we can all figure out something," River said quietly. Her works sunk in. Monty smiled as a silent "_Thank you."_

"Okay, okay. Monty, speak your piece. I need details if this is gonna work out…"

"Does he always give into you so quick?" Monty asked River.

"Pretty much."


	4. Chapter 4

After hearing all of the information, the proverbial wheels in everyone's heads started turning. Ricky's gurgling and moving around prompted Kaylee to pick him up and go sit in her hammock with him so everyone else could think. Besides, she loved bonding time with her son.

"So, the cargo is in their store in Dodge City on Vancouver near their HQ. It's with everything else they've stolen to sell illegally. Am I right so far?" Mal asked as he got up. For some reason he did his best thinking while standing.

"Yeah," Monty nodded.

"They got security too, right?" Jayne asked.

"Cameras and guards. Dodge City's a shack. There ain't much there. That's why they can get away with ownin' the place."

"That don't sound too hard. Take out the guards, cameras, steal it 'n run…sounds like what we always do," Jayne shrugged.

"The Mather Gang's the type to hold a grudge. If they found out we were behind it…" Monty trailed off.

"They have enemies," River stated. Mal was the only one that knew it wasn't a question.

"Yes they do," Monty nodded.

"The Younger's," River continued.

"How'd you-"

"She's smart like that," Mal said with the hints of a smile tugging on the sides of his mouth. "Where're you goin' with this, darlin'?"

"Setup. We set up the Younger's for it. We make it look like they did it. We're free and clear and they're taking each other out. We could rid the 'verse of two very bad groups of people."

"Whoa…that's good!" Monty said in amazement.

"That's my genius," Mal sighed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What do you think, Zo?"

"It sounds like a solid plan. Pittin' gangs against each other is a tradition."

"Yeah, but how we gonna do that?" Jayne asked.

"I'm with Jayne on this one…for once. How exactly are we going to set them up? Do we have enough information?" Simon asked.

"What do you know about them?" Mal asked Monty.

"Not much. They're a bad group of guys. They rob anything and everything that can be robbed and they're known for killin' people when they don't have to. It's led by Jesse nowadays, since the Younger's got killed in some bar shootout."

"Not a lot to go on," Jayne pointed out while lighting up a cigar.

"Jesse Wood…" River muttered.

"Yeah, it's led by Jesse Wood. You sure know lots 'bout crime," Monty said with a grin.

"Don't look at my fiancée like that," Mal warned partly jokingly and partly not.

"Like what?" Monty asked innocently.

"Like you wanna rip her clothes off."

River blushed and decided to get the conversation back on track. "I can research the gang to see what I can find out. In the meantime we should leave for Vancouver. Once there we can really get this plan together. We should be able to figure out how to stage it to appear as though the Younger's did it and we can go from there."

"Sounds like a plan. See? I knew it was bright callin' you! I'll let Greg and Karen know. I'll meet you on Vancouver."

"Sure thing, Monty. Glad we can help," Mal smiled.

Monty gave Mal and Zoe a quick hug goodbye and then kissed River's hand again.

"Get outta here 'fore I shoot you," Mal laughed.

"Say ladies, wave me sometime if'n you wanna have a bit of fun…" Monty winked suggestively at Zoe and River before departing.

"He's nice," River sighed. "Maybe I_ will_ wave him sometime."

"Looks like you've got some competition, Sir."

"I don't think so," Mal scoffed.

"Really?" River asked incredulously.

"Zo, can you set the course?"

"Sure can, Sir."

"Good, looks like I've got some convincin' to do."

He picked River up. She put her arms around his neck.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, unable to suppress a smile.

"To convince you I don't got any competition of course!"

He kissed her and started walking towards their bunk. Simon covered his eyes.

"I'm not seeing this, I'm not hearing this, this is _not_ happening right now…"

"It's just sex. Doctors ain't usually shy 'bout that sorta thing," Zoe mused as she walked towards the bridge.

"This is my sister!"

"That don't mean that she ain't gonna have sex! My sister did all the time!"

"Not helping, Jayne. _Not helping_."

"Weren't tryin' ta help."

"Apparently!"

********

River laughed after hearing Simon's thoughts.

"What has you laughin', sweetheart?" Mal asked in between kisses along her collarbone.

"Simon is freaked out by us," she giggled.

"Too gorram bad for him," Mal breathed huskily.

His mouth continued exploration of her body while she gripped onto his back muscles.

"Too bad for him is right," she agreed with soft moan.

He stopped and looked into her eyes with mischief in his own.

"Do I still have to compete?"

"Hmm…" she smirked.

He kissed and nibbled his way down her neck and then down her chest to her stomach.

"_Wo de ma,_" she purred.

"Those are some of the sweetest words I've every heard, darlin'."

He licked his way back up to her mouth where he kissed her hungrily.

"I love you," she said, suddenly serious.

"Now, _those _are the sweetest words I've ever heard. That and when you said yes to bein' my wife that is."

"Malcolm Reynolds, you're such a romantic…" she grinned.

"I do amaze my-own-self on the rare occasion with somethin' like that."

She laughed and then pulled him into a rough kiss and lightly bit his lower lip letting him know that the time for talking had ended. He complied readily by running his hand up her leg. She let her finger tips dance across his shoulders and down his arms. He shivered pleasantly and replied with playful kisses along her jaw.

Eventually they felt their moment building. After, he fell beside her panting and sweaty. She turned to him with a smile.

"Baby, you could _never_ have any competition."

"I didn't think so," he smirked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder. "What do you want to do now?"

"I have to look up the Younger's Gang on the cortex," she sighed sadly.

"Oh come on," he whispered into her ear. "You know you want to stay for a bit longer."

"I guess I could stay for a little bit. I am going to be Mrs. Reynolds…"

"Mrs. River Reynolds, I like it!"

She laughed and snuggled closer to him. "Me too."

They stayed intertwined until she had to get to work. She got out of bed and got dressed while he watched her sadly.

"You're always leavin'," he commented with his best puppy dog eyes.

"I know, but I have to get to work. I really want to help this woman."

"Why's that?"

"We have something in common. We both fell in love with a Browncoat."

He broke out into his idiot grin. She gave him a quick kiss and then left for the bridge.

********

It was the middle of the night on Serenity. River had been at it for at least five hours. She searched the cortex trying to find anything and everything about the gangs. When she wasn't researching on the cortex, she was using Simon's encyclopedia. And when she wasn't doing that, she was busy flying the ship.

"Someone missed dinner," Mal's voice floated in from the doorway.

"Someone was busy," she replied without taking her eyes off of the cortex screen.

"You need to eat. You're gonna whither away to nothin' if you don't."

"I'll get something to eat after I'm finished here."

"You also need to sleep."

"I need to finish researching too."

"You've been at it for over five hours now," he said as he crossed to the front of the pilot's chair.

"I still have information that I need," she responded while trying to get a clear shot of the screen around the Mal-shaped obstruction.

"That information will be there later."

She gave him a typical River look and went back to looking at the screen. He shut it off.

"Hey!"

"Those big brown eyes of yours are lookin' a mite bloodshot and tired. They need to take a break. Come on sweetheart, you're gonna get some food and then you're gonna get some sleep."

"I'm not tired or hungry!"

"I don't have to be a reader to figure out that you're lyin'!"

"But Vancouver is just an hour away! I have to land the ship and-"

"I'll do that after I make sure you're takin' care of."

"I can't sleep without you there."

"I'll stay 'till you're asleep then! Stop arguin'!"

She looked at him stubbornly, but then he smiled and she gave in. He made her a bowl of protein and then they went down to their bunk. He stayed beside her until she drifted to sleep. After that he kissed lightly on the forehead and returned to the bridge to land on Vancouver.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's great to see you 'gain," Monty smiled at River.

"Likewise."

"Do we have a plan?" Monty asked hopefully.

"Yes. The Younger's Gang is notorious for their outfits and methods during a robbery. They wear black cowboy hats, red scarves over their faces, black coats, and black boots. We'll need those items. When they rob trains or banks, they don't bother taking out the cameras. That will make this job just that much more difficult. After stealing the goods, they torch the place but leave their trademark outside of the building. We'll need that as well. They use alcohol, cloth, and a lighter for their fires so we'll need those too. Once we have all of these things, it shouldn't be a problem…" River explained.

"Smarts is what she's got!" Monty laughed heartedly.

"One last thing, the Younger's kill everyone that they run into. Don't leave any survivors."

"We get to play cowboys!" Monty grinned.

"Looks like," Mal nodded.

"The Younger's gang is small and there are usually eight men that do the robbing, but I doubt they'll notice if a few of them are women. We'll have the big coats on," River shrugged.

"So Monty, that means three of my crew and three of yours."

"This is gonna be like old times," Monty sighed.

"Where's we gonna get these things anyhow?" Jayne asked.

"The clothing can be bought, or stolen, from any clothing store around the area. They are basically the wardrobe of everyone on this planet. Alcohol can obviously be bought at any bar and you have a lighter, so that's not a problem" River shrugged.

"I have ta sacrifice my lighter?" Jayne whined.

"No, you can keep it. We'll just use it."

"Good, it's my gorram thing and I'm keepin' it!"

"Wait, you said 'trademark' didn't you?" Mal asked.

"I did. The Younger's were blacksmiths by trade, so at every robbery they'd leave a horseshoe with the initials YG on it."

"Now how in the hell are we gonna get that?" Jayne asked.

"It's simple. We're going to borrow one from the Younger's Gang so I can forge a real one. Then we put it back like it was never taken to begin with."

"Ain't that dangerous?" Monty asked.

"We're doing the same thing with the Mather Gang, only we're not returning the goods. Speaking of which, we'll have to steal a few other things to make it look like a real robbery."

"Where are we gonna get the horseshoe from to copy?" Mal asked.

"Their headquarters. There's a bar that has been marked 'Younger's Gang turf' and I can say with a great deal of certitude that their horseshoes will be there. I'll just need it for an hour or so and I should be able to forge a fairly decent replica."

"Is she good at everything?" Monty inquired.

"Sure is," Mal nodded.

River blushed, understanding his _full_ meaning. "We should get moving. It's already midday here."

"Jayne, I want you to go into town and get the outfits. Monty, if can spare a few of your people to go with him that'd be helpful. River, make a list of things for him to get. After that, you, me, Zoe, and Monty will go to the bar."

Everyone agreed. River quickly scribbled down the items that they needed and attached a capture of the gang so he could see what each item looked like. Then they set out for the bar.

"We'll go in like we're gettin' drinks. Darlin', you'll have to find out where the horseshoes are. Then Zoe and you will go and get one. We'll hold down the fort while you go and do what you gotta do with it. Then you'll bring it back and we'll get the hell outta there."

"Between the two of you, you'll become the best damn criminals in the 'verse!" Monty exclaimed while thumping Mal hard on the back.

They entered the bar a few moments later. Everyone in the bar stopped talking and turned towards them. Silence surrounded everyone except River. She heard everyone's thoughts like menacing whispers echoing throughout her mind. Her eyes darted around the room to find the source of the loudest voice.

_"We best gut these intruders. No tellin' if they's from other gangs."_

"Hello," Mal began evenly.

"What are ya doin' here?" the creepy looking bartender hissed.

"Lookin' for a quiet drink, maybe some cards. Ain't that what bars are for?" Mal asked innocently.

"Why don't I believe ya?" a tall, mysterious-looking man asked from the bar.

"Look, we're just from Whitefall. We ain't lookin' for trouble, just some whiskey and a hand of poker…" Mal pulled out a fat wad of money. The men in the bar looked the group over and decided that it was alright.

"Stevie, get the people their drinks while we deal…" the tall man told the bartender while making his way over to the table.

River looked everyone over, still listening to their thoughts. A man left the room thinking about checking on the other men. She got a flash of the room and figured that was her best bet.

"Where's the bathroom?" River asked suddenly.

"Ain't got one, precious. We got an outhouse. Down that hall and out the door. Go 'bout ten yards and it's right there. Can't miss it."

She nodded and got up to leave. Zoe waited a few minutes and then followed.

The hall was tiny and dirty and it also smelled like sweat, whiskey, and oil. River inched along gracefully. She followed the voices in her head and shut her eyes to try to see what they were seeing. She barely noticed Zoe glide over to her.

_A round wobbly table, thick smoke, guns being cleaned, white walls, and padlocked crates. Keys on the side table. _

"This way," River whispered. Zoe nodded and followed.

They stopped outside of a large wooden door. River shut her eyes again and isolated each thought pattern. There were about four men inside. They couldn't attack them since that might cause doubt in the mind of the Mather's Gang that it _wasn't_ the Younger's Gang. They had to be careful about the setup. It had to be foolproof.

"Can you lure them out towards the front of the bar so I can slip in?" River asked.

"I might be able to. How long will it take you to forge it?"

"It depends on quite a few variables. Forty minutes at least."

"I can get them out, but when you come back to sneak it in-"

"We'll cross that shaky bridge when we get to it. I'll be back in forty minutes. Plan a distraction for when I slip back in. I'll come in through the back door."

Zoe sighed with a nod. She unzipped her jacket and opened the first few buttons before opening the door. The four men stood up and had their pieces trained on her.

"This _ain't _the bathroom, is it?" she asked.

"No," one of them snapped.

"Gorram, I'm sorry. Would one of you fellas show me the way?" she asked suggestively.

She smiled at them and waited, hoping she still had some of her skanky talents.

"I will," the shortest of the four volunteered.

"Naw, I will!"

"No I wanna!"

"Me too!"

"Why don't you all show me?"

They all had a similar leer on their faces that made her cringe. They led her down the hall while River slipped in. She grabbed the keys that they just happened to have forgotten and opened the first crate. It took a few crates, but she found the horseshoes. She grabbed one and hid it in her shirt before locking the crate back up and carefully placing the keys back on the table. She moved out of the building unnoticed.

********

Zoe returned to the table with Mal and Monty after thanking the four idiots for showing her to the outhouse.

"Where's the other girl?" the tall man asked.

"She met a man on the way. They're off doin' more than handholdin' I suspect," Zoe lied while watching Mal's reaction.

He scowled knowing it was a lie, but it still bugged him. They continued to play poker for a little while. Zoe gave Mal the _"I need to talk to you now"_ look.

"I'm gonna get us more whiskey on me!" Mal announced. The three guys they were playing with rejoiced while he moved to the bar. Zoe went after him.

"River says forty minutes. We need a distraction," she whispered.

"When was that?"

"Six or seven minutes ago."

"I think we'll get into a bar fight after cheatin' in poker in about twenty-three minutes…"

"I think so, Sir."

********

River moved quickly through the barren landscape towards a blacksmith shop. It was farther than she would have liked it to be, so that cut down her time to forge the horseshoe.

It would be easy. It was just a combination of mathematical proportions, physics, and science. Everything could be reduced to mathematics, and she was good at math.

She turned the real horseshoe over in her hands as she ran. In her head she estimated the size, weight, and metal used. She inspected it for markings made by the tools and other things to make the knock-off as real as possible.

Once in the blacksmith shop, she witnessed the blacksmith have an "accident" with some of his equipment that left him blacked out on the ground. She moved to the tools and got to work. Her hands moved with the same speed and accuracy they did when she plotted a course or used a blade.

After it was finished she ran back to the bar. She was running out of time. She hoped that Zoe had come up with a distraction that would work and that she'd arrive in time.

********

"Full house, pay up boys!" Mal laughed as he slapped his cards on the table.

The tall man swore in Chinese and then looked at Mal carefully. "That's the third time you've won. I'm thinkin' you're cheatin'!"

"Yeah!" one of the other guys agreed.

"Now boys, I would _never_ cheat…" Mal deadpanned.

The tall man stood up and grabbed his arm. He pulled a few cards out of Mal's sleeve.

"We don't take kindly to cheaters in these parts," he spat.

"Get off my arm," Mal shot back while casting a look towards Zoe. She checked the time and nodded. It was time to start a bar fight.

Mal grabbed the man's wrist and twisted his arm while elbowing him in the chest. He stumbled back. Mal punched him and then broke the wobbly chair over his back. Zoe whacked the guy closest to her with the back of her gun and then shoved the table into him before hitting him again. Monty simply picked up the little guy and tossed him across the room.

Everyone got up and involved. The bartender started tossing bottles at them while others started using furniture as weapons. One piggish looking brute came at Monty with a broken table leg. Monty just grabbed it from him and whacked him over the head.

Mal took a painful blow to the face, but Zoe came up behind the guy that punched him and knocked him out with a bottle of gin. Mal inclined his head in thanks before going back into the chaotic fight.

Everything was under control until four guys arrived from a hallway shooting at them. They shot back. The exchange of gunfire continued for a few minutes while the place was demolished. All of the furniture turned into rubble, bottles broke everywhere, the counter was riddled with bullet holes, and the floor was covered with injured guys.

********

River entered through the back door. She heard gunfire coming from the front of the building. She was terrified at first, but sensed Mal, Zoe, and Monty's thoughts. They were under heavy fire and she knew that they couldn't last too much longer. So, she darted into the room where the horseshoes were and returned the real one before slipping the fake one into her hiding place which happened to be her bra.

She ran outside and around to the front where she threw the door open. Zoe saw her first.

"Sir!" Zoe shouted.

He turned and saw River. He smiled and then bellowed, "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

Zoe came running through the door first followed by Monty and then Mal. They ran away towards Serenity with a few of the men in pursuit. They stopped after a few yards.

"That's what ya get for cheatin'! STUPID HUNDANS!" one of the men shouted.

They didn't stop running until they were almost to Serenity. Then they slowed to a walk.

"Why'd you go 'n start that bar fight?" Monty panted.

"It was our plan. Did it work?" Zoe asked River.

She smiled and pulled the horseshoe out of her secret hiding spot to show off. Mal took it from her with a suggestive smirk and then looked it over.

"Nice work, sweetheart. I take it the real one is safe in that bar?"

"Yes. Thanks to your violent distraction. Speaking of which," she reached out and inspected the bruise on his face. "You're hurt."

"It's nothin' much."

She ghosted a kiss on the bruise before turning to Zoe and Monty. "They don't work at night. Sundown is in a few hours, so we should get moving. Jayne has the things we need."

"You heard the lady, let's go…" Mal grinned.

They returned home to prepare for the robbery.


	6. Chapter 6

"These are the right things, right?" Jayne grumbled as he dumped the contents of the bag onto the table. River looked them over and nodded. "Good."

"So what's the plan?" Mal asked River.

"We get dressed up and go to the store in Dodge City. It's only a town away from here. The mule can't take us and the cargo, so we'll split up. Half of us will take the train while the others follow on the mule for the cargo. Once there we basically go in shooting. I don't think that there will be too many guards at this time of day. We go in, take the medicine and whatever else would be worth a lot of money, load it up, set the place on fire, leave the horseshoe, and hop on the train."

"Sounds simple 'nough," Monty sighed.

"Then let's get movin'," Mal ordered.

They got dressed up in black with the red scarves just like the Younger's. They kept the scarves around their necks while they were on the train to avoid confusion of any kind while Zoe and Monty's men followed by mule.

River fidgeted with the gun Monty lent her. She had a certain loathing for guns, but the Younger's Gang loved them. She had to use it for their cover. Mal watched her and picked up on her feelings.

"Why is it that you hate guns?" he asked.

"Probability. There's a good chance that it could fire by accident and hit an innocent bystander or even the person wielding it. I don't trust them. Blades and martial arts are more controlled."

"But there's also a probability that they could save your life if your enemy ain't in range of your blades or fists."

"True," she smiled. He thought he was so dumb, and yet their conversations were always so engaging. She looked up at him. "Another reason why I hate guns is because you told me no touching guns. They're a recipe for unpleasantness."

He laughed and took her hand. "That I did darlin'. That I did."

They got off of the train and met the mule outside of the train station. Dodge City was a dump. Everything looked like it had been covered in a layer of grime. The store they were looking for was a large metal tin can. Most people stayed out just because it belonged to the Mather's Gang. No one questioned or dared to. The place was off-limits. Not for long...

They all pulled their red scarves over their faces so that only their eyes were exposed. Jayne pumped his large and scary gun. "Let's go start a gang war!"

They walked up to the front of the store with their guns ready. There were a few guards as expected, but they were pounded with gunfire before they had even reached for their triggers. Monty kicked the door down and started shooting right off. Jayne joined in.

Monty's men and River set out to find the medicine while Mal and Zoe started swiping anything and everything they could get their hands on.

Men came from every direction shooting and carrying on.

"It's the Younger's Gang!" one of them bellowed. Mal couldn't help but smile. That genius of his always had the best ideas.

Mal started helping Jayne and Monty along with one of Monty's guys when it started getting really nasty. Zoe kept running in and out with things to add to the mule. After she had stolen enough of other stuff, she helped River and the others get the medicine out. In the process, one of Monty's men was hit. He fell down and River dropped to help him.

"He needs Simon!" River shouted.

"Did you get the meds?" Mal called back.

"All but one crate!"

"Gorramit, okay! Take him on the mule! We'll get the other!"

Monty's other man helped River get the wounded man up and out to the mule. River returned after that and slipped the horseshoe into Mal's hand.

"Place it outside, preferably on one of the bodies' chest."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

She would have hugged him, but a bullet whizzing by interrupted the moment. She darted out to the mule and took off for Serenity.

Mal had to get the last crate. He looked around to try to figure out which direction River had come from with the crates. After deciding that it had to be from the left, he went towards the left and then stopped realizing it was from the right. He doubled back and ran to that side of the store.

Crates were everywhere. His eyes searched frantically for the caduceus. He finally found it on the crate in the corner. He went for it, narrowly avoiding a shot near his leg. He leapt to avoid another bullet causing him to hit the ground hard. He trained his gun on the source of the shots and took him out before scraping himself up and picking up the crate.

He went back towards Monty and the others. He took a few men down with the crate before shooting them. The crate was heavy and cumbersome. They had to get it back to the ship somehow. They couldn't take it on the train, so that left carrying it back. He wasn't strong enough to do that. Jayne or Monty would be.

"I need someone to start runnin' back to the ship with the crate!" Mal roared.

"You take it! I'll hold them off!" Monty said to Jayne. Jayne nodded and took the crate from Mal.

Jayne went running while Zoe, Mal, Monty, and Monty's lone crewman remained to fight them all off. Zoe was grazed and so was Monty's crewman, but other than that they were doing surprisingly well.

_-Bang-_

The final shot was fired as the last man fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. Monty took the bottle out from under his coat and lit the cloth with the lighter Jayne lent him. He tossed it among the bodies and then they left with a fire blazing behind them. Mal set the horseshoe on one of the bodies like River told him to do. All in all, it was a good day.

"That was somethin' else, Mal! Good work! Ha-ha!" Monty cheered as they walked back towards the train.

"I'm just glad we were able to get away without anyone gettin' hurt too b-"

-_Bang-_

Monty's remaining crew member fell to the ground with a bullet hole through the back of his head. They whipped around with their guns drawn.

"Did you think that you could really get away with stealin' from the Mather Gang?" the one in the middle of the fifteen or so men asked.

"Yeah, I did…" Mal nodded.

The fight began. Mal and Zoe leapt behind a nearby building for cover while Monty took cover behind a broken down wagon.

"Go towards the train! I've got you covered!" Monty called.

"We go together or not at all!" Mal yelled back while taking down one of the men.

"You have to get those supplies to Karen and Greg as soon as possible! She ain't got too long left!"

"A few minutes won't make a difference!"

"They will if we all end up dead!"

"River and Jayne will get them there!"

"Not until they come lookin' for you! What happens when they do? They could be killed or found!"

"Monty, don't argue! We go together!"

"You got a fiancée countin' on you to come home so you can get hitched and I ain't gonna let you leave her!"

Monty moved out into the open. "MONTY!" Mal shouted.

He kept shooting. Mal went to help him, but Zoe grabbed his arm.

"GET TO THE TRAIN!" Monty bellowed as he took the first bullet.

"Let's go," Zoe said calmly.

"Not without Monty!"

"Sir, he's right. We have to go."

Monty took another bullet and another and another, but he kept firing. Zoe pulled Mal towards the train. They took down a few more, but Monty had pretty much killed them all. He shot one the last man and fell to the ground.

Mal ran to his side. He was filled with holes. "Damnit, Monty…" Mal croaked.

"Ah it's fine. I'm not one for long goodbyes, 'specially when you got someplace to be and someone to get to."

"This ain't goodbye. Simon will fix you up no problem."

"Sorry I can't be at your weddin', but I think I got a pretty good excuse…"

"Gorramit! Why'd you have to go play hero?"

"I took down the sons of bitches and kept you and Zoe alive. Now go keep Karen alive. It's been a pleasure, Mal. You no good scoundrel…"

Mal managed a weak laugh. "It has."

"You gotta admit, without me you'd be dead. Those were grim odds…"

"Without you I'd be dead ten times over."

"That's the pure…truth."

He shut his eyes for the last time. Mal looked down at him feeling numb. He wished that River would have been there so he could fall into her arms. Instead he was with Zoe, who stood behind him like a statue.

"Sir, we should go. We should take them with us so they ain't discredited as Younger's Gang members."

Mal stiffly nodded and lifted Monty's body from the ground with difficulty. He struggled under his weight until they got to the train, where they stowed away with the cargo.

Jayne and the unharmed member of Monty's crew were waiting nervously on the ramp of Serenity. They bolted down to Mal, Zoe, and the two corpses. Mal looked at them and shook his head as he set Monty down carefully on the ramp.

"What the hell happened?" Monty's crewman asked.

"Fifteen guys followed us and took out this one before shootin' on us. Monty took down most of them, but was hit in the process. We have to leave for Athens right now. They need the meds we stole. Where are they?" Zoe asked, since Mal had been completely silent since Monty died.

"Safe in their hold. The other goods are in here," Jayne motioned to the cargo bay with his thumb."

"We'll see you on Athens," Zoe said to the crewman.

"My crewman, Wilson, is still onboard. Is that alright?" the crewman asked.

"It's fine," Zoe clarified.

"Would you mind if you helped me get them back on my ship?" the crewman asked with a crack in his voice.

"Yes. Were you the first mate?" Zoe asked.

"Yes. I'm Ned."

Mal picked Monty up without a word and moved him to his ship. He returned to Serenity and went to the bridge to take off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks again. I know it isn't much, but-" Greg began.

"It's plenty. I'm just glad we could get her well," Mal cut across him.

"I owe that to you and Monty and Dr. Tam."

"I'm happy that I could help out," Simon smiled.

Greg shook everyone's hands once again. They had already said goodbye to Karen. She was already back in good health thanks to the medicine and Simon's excellent care.

"We'll get your share to you before you leave," Ned said as he carried the bag of money towards what was now his ship.

"Keep it. We have a full cargo bay of goods to sell. It was nice meetin' you," Mal shook his hand.

"Likewise. I heard a lot about you and it was nice to finally meet you."

Mal nodded and the captains went their separate ways to their ships.

He closed the ramp behind them and hit the comm.

"Take us up, darlin'." He barely got "up" out before he felt the ship lift off of the ground.

Although it had been morning on Athens, it was closer to nighttime on Serenity. That was the trouble with planets all around the 'verse. Time was always changing everywhere they went.

He was tired, but not enough to sleep. Part of the problem was that River was flying the ship. He found it got harder and harder to fall asleep without her near. He heard the hatch open and shut. Shortly after that he felt River slip into bed beside him. He curled his arm around her and then finally nodded off.

_-BangBoomBangBangBoom- The sounds of war echoed through the small moon where they had been holding for weeks. The cries of dying men seemed to drown out everything else. He was used to the stench of rotting flesh, the sight of bodies of friends stacked up like firewood, and the feel of blood dripping across his skin. People he knew and cared about were dropping like flies, but he kept fighting. Taking lives became easier and easier. The guilt was no longer distracting. Instead it was safe in the back of his mind. He turned to his friend Monty. They were fighting along side each other as a seeker came hurtling towards them. Monty reached out and pushed him into the dirt while taking it out with a well placed bullet. _

_-Flash- One by one the bullets struck Monty as he kept fighting. He watched as he took hit after hit. One final shot and Monty fell to the ground. He looked at yet another dead friend._

Mal sat up. His heart was racing. Images from the nightmares remained to remind him that they weren't just a nightmare. They were memories. He shut his eyes to push them to the back of his mind where the guilt usually stayed, but for some reason was hovering at the surface.

River sat up just after he did. She knew that he would probably break her hand if she suddenly touched him, so she decided to talk to him first to let him know that she was there.

"Mal."

He turned towards her while struggling to slow his heartbeat and breathing down. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down to lay against her. He complied thankfully. She soothingly stroked the back of his head without speaking. She was busy reading his thoughts inadvertently. Her touch was able to help him regain his calm. He shut his eyes for a moment just to let her presence wash away everything.

"Memories," she whispered gently. He nodded. "Guilt that you usually ignore is bothering you because of Monty. You think he died because of you. To save you. That isn't true. He died because some terrible men chose to shoot him."

He sat up and leaned against the bulkhead with a sigh. "I still think he wouldn't of been in the line of fire if it wasn't for me."

She sat up beside him. "He would have anyway. He was going to go steal the medication even if you had said no."

"True. He saved me so many times durin' the war, and I did the same. I wouldn't be here right now if he hadn't fought with me."

"That isn't true."

"It is-"

"No, what you were thinking. It isn't true. You think that everyone you know dies. Everyone in the war, your family here on Serenity, Monty. You aren't a magnet for death. There is no such thing. And also, the other thing you were thinking, never think that again. You did deserve to make it out of the valley alive. Just because you've taken lives doesn't mean that you haven't saved other lives. You saved Simon, Zoe, me, and countless others. You are a good person, Malcolm Reynolds. Don't doubt it. You did what you thought was right during the war. You always do what is right and I love you for it. I love you for a lot of reasons."

He smiled sheepishly at her. She curled up in his lap. "Now start talking."

"What about?" he asked.

"Monty. It's been a week and you still haven't mourned. I know how you mourn. You look at the good things about them and remember the good times. You don't dwell on the bad because you're sweet like that."

"I'm sweet?"

"Very."

He laughed and started playing with her hair. He wondered what he ever did to deserve her.

"I wonder the same thing, baby."

He kissed her and then started thinking about Monty. "There was this one time in the camp when we had nothin' to do and Monty suggested that we should draw on our friend Al while he was sleepin'…"

He told story after story about Monty. They both ended up laughing half of the time. He felt some of the weight he had carried since the war disappear. There were some benefits to having a reader for a fiancée. She could see inside his head and understand him without a word being spoken. He was never good with expressing his feelings, but with her he didn't have to. She saw him for who he truly was and yet she didn't run away screaming.

"Neither did you," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"You didn't run at the Maidenhead. You brought me back, even after what I did. I was a weapon, but you saw me as a person."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "And I'm a mean old man that you see as a good person."

"But that isn't true."

"And you were never a weapon."

She grinned and kissed him before comfortably tucking her head in between his neck and chest. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait to be your husband."

********

_Two months later…_

"Sir, you need to stop fidgeting…" Zoe commented.

"I can't help it! I hate waitin', 'specially for somethin' as important as this!"

"You can't just turn to a woman and say, '_Hey, this is a nice place. Let's get married today…right now' _and expect them to be quick about it. We have things to do."

"Yeah, but you're here and ready to go!"

"Because I'm the best man…_wo_man. I don't have to get prettied up like Kaylee and River do. Just relax."

"Listen to her, Mal. She has a point. 'Sides, I'm gettin' real tired of watchin' you be nervous. It's gettin' me twitchy, and sittin' next to the squirt ain't helpin' matters!" Jayne snapped. Ricky laughed, almost on cue.

Mal turned around to visit with his soon-to-be nephew. It calmed him down a bit to watch the little boy all comfortable in his little seat. He looked more and more like Kaylee everyday only with Simon's eyes. Speaking of Simon, he came into the little chapel a few minutes later. He rushed straight to Ricky to make sure he was okay. He hated leaving him with Jayne, even though Mal and Zoe were there.

"A few more minutes. They're being…girls," Simon sighed.

"Why does it take so gorram long?" Mal asked.

"Mal, _language_!" Simon snapped as he motioned to Ricky.

"Sorry," Mal mumbled while running his hand through his hair. He was in his usual outfit with suspenders, tan pants, blue shirt, and boots. Zoe, Jayne, and Simon were dressed normally as well since it was a spontaneous decision. The old preacher limped up to the front of the chapel with his bible ready. He placed thick and large glasses tenuously on the edge of his nose and opened the book.

"Do you, take her-" he began while pointing at Mal and then at Zoe respectively.

"No, no. We ain't gettin' married! She's my best man…_wo_man."

"Oh. So then which one of you is the other groom?"

Zoe snickered.

"No. The bride ain't here yet!" Mal growled.

"Sorry, I get confused. You can never tell these days…"

"SIMON!" Kaylee called.

Simon waved to Ricky and then left. Shortly after, Kaylee came down the isle in the frilly dress Mal bought her quite sometime ago. She hugged Mal and then took her place.

"This is so shiny!" she squealed. Mal rolled his eyes, but wore his idiot grin with pride.

The doors opened and Simon came down the isle with River. She was in a dress he didn't recognize. It was pink and blue. She was barefoot since combat boots really didn't go with the outfit. She looked just as beautiful as ever.

"I love you mei mei," Simon whispered as he kissed her on the cheek and sat beside Ricky.

"Is this the bride?" the old man asked.

"Yeah," Mal clarified with annoyance.

"Do you…" he pointed at Mal.

"Malcolm Reynolds," Mal provided.

"Do you Maxwell Reynolds take…"

"River Tam," River filled in.

"River Tam to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you River Tam take Maxwell Reynolds to-"

"It's Malcolm. _Malcolm_ Reynolds," River corrected. Mal loved the way she said his name.

"Well why didn't you say earlier? That doesn't count if it's the wrong name!"

"I _Malcolm _Reynolds take River Tam to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Okay, thank you. Do you River Tam-"

"I do."

"Do you have the rings?"

Zoe handed them to Mal.

"These rings symbolize your bond and your loyalty to each other until death or divorce do you part. Exchange them please."

They put the rings on each other and then turned to the old man for further instructions.

"By the power invested in me by this moon, God, and my cousin Ester, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please kiss the bride."

Mal grinned and then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Whoa…" the old man muttered, clearly enjoying the show.

They pulled apart. He looked at them both. "Please don't stop on my account. Kiss her again."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Mal smirked as he kissed her again.

The crew applauded and Ricky laughed while they made their way out of the chapel. They went out to a restaurant for their reception.

It was tiny place, but a romantic place. Simon and Kaylee danced a bit before returning to the table and Ricky. Jayne and Zoe got up and surprisingly danced together, although she kept him at a distance while doing so.

"How about a dance, Mrs. Reynolds?" Mal whispered as he led her to the dance floor.

"Of course."

They slowly danced together to an old song Mal recognized. He hummed to it as they moved in a circle.

"I'm gonna be glad to have you to myself for two days," he breathed into her hair.

"I love you, Malcolm Reynolds."

"I love you more, Mrs. Reynolds."

**The end**

_Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Possibly one more continuation…_


End file.
